Shattered Illusions
by Ginny
Summary: After Max is held captive and tortured on a case 99 has to help him through his emotional issuses.


Friday Sept 30th (Max)

Shattered Illusions

Authors Notes: This story takes place during the 3 season of Get Smart and before the episode 99 Loses Control. Max and 99 know they have feelings for each other and aside from a few kisses they have yet to go any further. The Chief is aware of the situation he separates 99 and Max sending Max on a case alone. He is unaware of the seriousness of the case and as a result Max and 99 grow closer. This is my first Get Smart story and feedback is always appreciated. If you are interested in reading any of my other please let me know and I'll email them to you.

Tuesday Sept 30th (Max)

He was first aware of the blinding pain that was coursing throughout his body, then the sounds of gunfire, followed soon after by the feeling of gentle hands removing his blindfold. He flinched away from the hands in instinct but they stilled their motions and instead reached out to pull him closer until he was pressed against a warm body. He breathed in a painful, shallow breath and he could smell the faint traces of perfume. He recognized the scent and he knew of only one woman who wore it.

"99" He whispered weakly just before the world fell into blackness again.

One Week Earlier (99)

Agent 99 of the government agency CONTROL waited anxiously for her partner Maxwell Smart to show up. He was supposed to give her a ride to work because they were going out as soon as they finished with work. She was so anxious because he was 10 minutes late and he was hardly ever late and certainly not ever this late. She went to look out her window for the umpteenth time and breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted his car on the street below. She turned away from the window and straightened the hem of her miniskirt and made sure that her blouse was buttoned up right and her knee-high boots were zipped properly. She then took out her compact and checked her hair and makeup and was putting it away when the doorbell rang. She crossed over to the door trying not to look too anxious and opened it. 

"Hey 99. I'm sorry I'm so late but the Chief called me on my shoe phone just as I was leaving and then I got stuck in traffic."

"That's okay Max. I just finished getting ready myself. What did the chief want?"

"He wanted us to come to his office as soon as we got to work."

"Did he say why?"

"No, but I bet that he wants to give us a new case because he can't be mad at me."

"Why's that Max?"

"Because I haven't broken anything this week."

"Max, it's only Tuesday."

"I know. That's why I haven't broken anything."

"Oh Max." I said and laughed at the seriousness of his expression.

"I love the way you laugh 99" He blurted out and quickly averted his eyes.

I blushed at the remark and reached out to take his hand.

"No one can make me laugh the way you can Max."

"Really?"

"Really." I said and moved closer to him until our faces were only inches apart. I closed my eyes and soon after I felt his lips lightly graze mine. I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss but a shrill ringing made us jump apart interrupting the moment. 

"What's that? I cried out more frustrated than alarmed.

"Relax 99. It's my shoe phone. It's probably the Chief wondering why we aren't in his office yet."

You better answer it Max. You know how angry the Chief can get when he's kept waiting."

"Boy do I ever." He said and reached down and removed his shoe. He then opened a secret compartment in it and put it to his ear.

"Maxwell Smart here."

"Hi, Chief, 99 and I are on our way now. We'll be there in a few minutes or more depending on the traffic.

"Yes we'll hurry. We know you don't like to be kept waiting." He said and smiled at me. I felt my stomach doing little flip-flops and I knew that I couldn't wait until tonight to be alone with him. I was broken out my revere of the kinds of things that could happen tonight by the sound of Max's voice.

"Aren't you going to come?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if you were ready to leave.

"Yes." I said flustered at what I thought he said. 'Let me get my coat and then we can go."

"Okay." He said and waited patiently as I went to the closet and grabbed my jacket. We walked to the front door of my apartment and he held it open as I locked it. 

"Ready?"

"Ready." I said and walked out the door with him behind me. I could sense that he wanted to hold my hand and I reached behind me and grabbed his hand. We walked hand in hand down the stairs, and out the door to his car. We reached his car and reluctantly he let go of my hand to open the car door for me. I slid into the seat and buckled my seatbelt. When he was sure that I was settled he closed the door and walked around to his side. I waited as he got into his seat and with another smile that sent my insides into turmoil he started the car and pulled out into traffic. We got to work in record time and within a few minutes we were walking down the long hallway that led to Control's top-secret headquarters. We walked on until we got to the chief's office. I knocked on the door and after waiting for a moment we went in.

"Hi, Chief." Max and I said in unison and then smiled at each other.

"Morning 99, Morning Max."

"Morning Chief?"

"What's up Chief?" Max asked getting right down to business, which was unusual for him. 

"We just got word from our bureau in New York that Chaos plans to steal precious artwork and jewelry from the Smithsonian and replace it with reproductions filled with bombs that would destroy the museum. The President just heard about it and asked to send two of our best agents to go undercover in the museum and find out how Chaos plans to make the switch. We think that they already have agents also working undercover in the museum."

"So you're sending us Chief."

"No Max. I'm sending you. I think it would be best if Agent 99 doesn't go with you on this case."

"But why Chief?" I asked in a hurt tone.

"It has nothing to do with your ability 99. I just think that it's too dangerous and also you and Max have been spending a lot of time together."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Max demanded in a tense voice and I could tell him he was visibly shaken at the thought that the Chief might break us apart as partners.

"I just think you both need some time apart. I'm not assigning you new partners or anything like that."

"But Chief."

"No buts Max. I have made my decision and you'll either obey it or I'll fire you." The Chief said in a loud voice and seeing how much we were upset he softened his tone. "Please Max, 99."

"Okay Chief." I said and gently took Max by the hand.

"I don't like this Chief."

"I know you don't Max but I think it's best. I have already set up your identity at the museum and you'll start tomorrow so I'll want you both to finish up your paperwork on your other cases and then go out and enjoy yourselves."

"Okay Chief." I said and started to lead a scowling Max out of the office but was stopped by the Chief's voice.

"Can I talk with alone for a minute 99?"

"Of course Chief." I said and quickly whispered in Max's ear before he could protest again.

"It's okay Max. Why don't you get the paperwork and wait for me in the car. We can go back to your apartment and do it.

"What?" He choked.

"The paperwork Max, the paperwork." I said quickly. I could tell I was blushing and I wondered what the Chief must be thinking of our little exchange.

"Alright 99." He said in an even tone but I could tell that he was still upset. He reluctantly let go of my hand and left the office. I turned back to the Chief and sat down in a chair that was in front of the desk. 

"What did you want to talk to me about Chief?" 

"99, I want you to make sure that Max doesn't try to get in contact with you or try to see you. The two of you are obviously crazy about each other and I'm afraid the Max will disobey my orders to be near you. It's vital that Kaos doesn't find out that Max is a control agent instead of a museum curator and I don't want them finding out just because he had to see you."

"Is the assignment really that dangerous Chief?"

"Let me put it this way 99. If Kaos finds out that Max is a control agent he'll probably never be an agent again."

"Why is that Chief?" I asked completely missing his meaning.

"Because he'll be dead 99."

"Oh Chief."

"I know how you feel 99. I hate to send him but he is the best agent for this job. He has limited art knowledge and is the most capable of all our agents. If anyone knows how to bluff his way out of a bad situation it's Max."

"Okay Chief. I'll do the best I can but you know how Max is."

"Unfortunately I do." He said and then went back to his own paperwork. I sighed and then went out the door. I had only gone a few feet when someone came out from behind a corner. I turned around preparing to attack whoever it was but stopped myself when I realized it was Max.

"So what was that all about?" He said in a sullen tone.

"Nothing really. He just wanted to make sure that I understood his reasoning behind not sending me along on this case."

"Oh. I thought he was telling you to make sure that I didn't try to contact you during the case."

"So did you get our paperwork?" I asked quickly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. It's right here." He said showing me a thick manila folder. 

"We have that much to fill out?"

"Don't worry 99. We're not going to fill all of it out because we're still going to the movies this evening."

"You still want to go?"

"I sure do 99 because the Chief said to go enjoy ourselves and we are."

"Whatever you say Max." 

"Let's go 99." He said and gently took me by the arm and started to lead me down the hallway. We walked back down the hall that we came through and out to his car. When Max was sure that I was settled he started the car and pulled back into traffic. We made it back to his apartment in one piece, which was good considering how he drove and settled down to, do our paperwork. We worked steadily stopping only for lunch and a few quick breaks until Max put down his pen and then gently took mine from out of my hands.

"I think that's enough for today 99."

"I think you're right Max. My eyes feel like they've sand in them and I'm starting to get a headache."

"Do you want some aspirin?"

"No. I'll be okay as soon as I get out of here. Let's go to the movies now."

"Okay." He said and slipped his hand in mine. "What do you want to see?"

"Can we go see Romeo and Juliet? I've wanted to see it for a while and since this may be the last chance we get to go out for a while I think we should see something romantic."

"Okay. We'll see Romeo and Juliet." He said surprising me by agreeing. I usually have to talk him into seeing something romantic or anything he feels is too feminine. 

"I'll go down to the corner and get a newspaper so we can see what time the show starts."

"You don't have to do that Max. I already know the times for the show." I said sheepishly

"So what time does the show start?"

"Well if we hurry we can catch the 5.30 show."

"Alright then let's go."

"In a moment Max. I want to freshen up a bit before we go."

"You don't need to freshen up 99. You look great but then you always do."

"Oh Max." I said and leaned closer to him until our lips were almost touching. I knew that if one of us moved even just the slightest bit our lips would be touching. I didn't have to wait long before I felt Max's lips barely graze mine. I moaned at the gentle contact and opened my mouth a little to deepen the kiss. Max immediately took advantage of that fact and plunged his tongue into my mouth eliciting a groan from both of us. We kissed for a while until breathlessly I pulled away trying vainly to slow my racing heart.

"Max, We need to get going or we're going to be late for the movie."

"Can't we just stay here 99 and kiss some more."

"As much as the idea appeals to me, I really want to see Romeo and Juliet."

"Oh okay. But after the movie can we go back here and kiss some more."

"Maybe." I said in a nonchalant tone but I knew that we would end up back here at his apartment tonight and I would be helpless to resist his kisses.

"Come on Max. We're going to be late." I said tugging at his arm steering him towards the door. He opened the door for me and after making sure that it was locked he took my hand and hand in hand we walked out the door to his car.


End file.
